I GOT YOUR SMILE (Lost Your Smile sekuel)
by ayy88fish
Summary: Ketika dia kembali dalam sosok yang berbeda, akankah rasa itu menjadi cinta? Atau hanya pelampiasan dari rasa rindu yang tak kunjung reda? Sekuel dari Lost Your Smile. / Yoochun x Junsu/ Yunho x Jaejoong/ YAOI/GS. Selamat menikmati.


Cast :

Park Yoochun TVXQ 34 th

Kim Junsu TVXQ as Tan Xiah 24 th

Kim Junho as Tan Zuno 26 th

Yunho TVXQ as Jung Yunho 36 th

Kim Jaejoong TVXQ as yoeja 29 th

Hwang Tiffany 26 th

Nickhun 27 th

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Author : Ayy88fish

**Warning : Gender bender and Shounen-ai. Yang berharap ini yaoi, tolong bikinin Rate M nya buat ayy. Soalnya ayy gak sanggup bikin. Gomawo. Kkk~**

**Disclaimer : Cast semua milik Tuhan. Ayy cuma pinjem nama doang.**

And here is Sekuel of Lost Your Smile yang pernah ayy janjikan. Hope you'll like it.

Selamat menikmati ^^

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Permisi."

Tanpa menghentikan kegiatanku yang tengah berkuat dengan tumpukan kertas, aku mempersilahkan seseorang dibalik pintu ruang kerja ku untuk masuk. Seminggu yang lalu kami mengadakan seleksi pegawai baru untuk menambah pekerja di perusahaan yang semakin besar ini. Bukti bahwa kami sukses menjalankan bisnis. Seharusnya orang yang baru saja masuk ke ruanganku adalah staff baru yang berstatus sebagai pegawai training. Ya, mereka memang harus menjalani masa training selama 6 bulan sebelum kami memutuskan untuk mengangkat mereka menjadi pegawai tetap.

Seorang namja berkemeja hitam lengan panjang, dengan sedikit motif garis di bagian dada sebelah kiri masuk ke ruanganku. Kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih. Menambah kesan maskulin yang sudah tercipta dari tubuh tegapnya. Aku menghentikan aktivitasku sejenak.

"Namamu?"

"Tan Zuno imnida. Mohon bimbingan Anda manager Park." Dia membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Ne. Park Yoochun imnida. Aku adalah manager divisi Perencanaan. Sudah bertemu Lee Donghae? Apa tugasmu hari ini?"

"Ne. Saya diminta Manager Lee untuk menemani Anda menghadiri EXPO Property di Gwangju selama 2 hari."

"Apa kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya?"

"Ne, manager Park."

"Baiklah, jam 2 kita berangkat. Oh, ya. Kita berangkat dengan mobilku saja."

"Ne. Manager Park."

"Sekarang kau boleh pergi." Namja atletis itu undur diri setelah membungkukkan sedikit badannya padaku.

Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali membawanya serta dalam perjalananku kali ini. Jujur saja aku tertarik padanya sejak test tahap pertama. Wawancara. Sikapnya sopan. Jawaban yang dilontarkan atas pertanyaan kami juga dijawabnya dengan lancar. Aku merasa dia cerdas. Beruntungnya dia memilih divisi yang sama denganku. Jadi aku bisa memastikan sendiri, pantas atau tidaknya Tan Zuno menjalani karier di perusahaan ini.

Bertanya kenapa aku tidak mengajak sekretarisku? Kebetulan dia sedang cuti karena ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama sang suami. Honeymoon.

.

.

Aku sudah berada di parkiran, menunggu Zuno yang belum menampakkan keberadaannya. Tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri, sesosok wajah yang selalu menjadi bunga tidurku, lewat begitu saja di depanku. Menuju seorang namja yang tengah mengeluarkan isi bagasi mobilnya.

"Apa aku terlambat, hyung?" ucap namja yang baru saja datang.

"Ani. Tadi aku sudah meminta ijin sedikit terlambat pada managerku. Ini kuncinya. Hati-hati ne." Dia menepuk-nepuk kepala namja yang lebih rendah darinya.

"Berapa hari hyung di sana?"

"Dua hari."

"Yah, aku pasti sangat kesepian." Namja manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya. Apa kau tak ingat berapa umurmu sekarang? Berhentilah bertingkah seperti itu." ucap namja yang lebih tinggi sambil mengacak gemas rambut namja mungil tadi.

"Arra.. Arra. Kalau sudah sampai, jangan lupa menghubungiku ya, hyung." Namja mungil itu tersenyum. Lembut.

"Ne. Baik-baiklah di rumah. Hyung tidak lama." Tak lama kemudian sedan berwarna putih melesat meninggalkan area parkir.

Namja tampan tadi menghampiriku dengan beberapa bawaan di tangannya. Sebuah koper dan sebuah tas jinjing yang ku yakini berisi laptop dan beberapa berkas yang akan kami butuhkan selama di sana. Kami memang berencana menginap. Acaranya diadakan besok, dan aku tidak mau terlalu lelah karena berkejar-kejaran dengan jadwal.

"Oh, Anda sudah di sini rupanya. Mianhamnida. Saya terlambat. Apa Anda sudah menunggu lama?"

'Kenapa orang ini senang sekali membungkukkan badan sih?' keluhku dalam hati.

"Ayo berangkat. Masukkan saja barangmu di bagasi." Titahku tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia pun berjalan cepat menuju bagasi mobilku yang terbuka dan segera memasukkan barang-barangnya.

"Apa boleh saya yang menyetir?"

"Hm?"

"Ah, ano.."

"Arra. Ini kunci mobilku. Hati-hati ne."

.

.

Apa yang terjadi padaku? Entah mengapa kejadian yang baru saja terlihat di depan mataku membuat jantungku berdenyut cepat. Padahal mengenalnya saja tidak. Kenapa aku harus merasakan ini? Rasanya seperti sedang memergoki kekasihmu yang ketahuan berselingkuh. Cemburu? Hell! Bahkan namanya saja aku tidak tahu. Tapi wajah itu. Suara itu. Semua mengingatkanku akan sosok yang selama ini ku rindukan. Oh, ayolah Park Yoochun. Dia bahkan seorang namja. Lihat saja celana yang digunakannya tadi dan dadanya yang rata –yah walaupun bokongnya itu terlihat seperti milik yoeja sih-. Oh, My God! Aku harus segera menemui Yunho hyung sebelum penyakit ku semakin parah.

"Manager Park." Aku menghentikan lamunanku yang sudah melantur kemana-mana.

"Ah. Ye.." jawabku sedikit tergagap karena kaget.

"Gwenchanayo? Apakah Anda sakit? Sepertinya Anda sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ah, maaf jika saya lancang."

"Ah, ani. Nan gwenchana. Tidak usah khawatir." Jawabku. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya dirinya itu yang membuatku terlihat 'tidak baik-baik saja.'

"Ah, Zuno.."

"Ye?" pandangannya beralih ke arahku. Tapi ucapanku harus terhenti karena sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselku. Tiffany.

Sebenarnya aku ingin mengabaikannya, tapi akhirnya ku angkat juga setelah dia menghubungiku untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Yoboseo..."

"..."

"Ne. Aku sedang di perjalanan."

"..."

"Ani. Aku bersama staff ku. Wae?"

"..."

"Di hotel."

"..."

"Tidak usah repot begitu. Aku sudah memesannya. Mungkin lain kali saja. Gomawo."

"..."

"Ne. Sampai bertemu lagi."

KLIK

Yoochun memasukkan ponselnya ke saku dalam jasnya. Menatap keluar jendela yang sudah dihiasi titik-titik dari langit. Hujan. Sepertinya dia lupa kalau seseorang tengah menunggu lanjutan kalimat yang tak sempat diucapkannya tadi.

"Manager Park." Zuno memanggil atasannya dengan hati-hati.

"Um.." gumam Yoochun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tadi, sepertinya Anda ingin berkata sesuatu."

"Ne?" ucapan Zuno membuat kepala namja berkepala tiga itu menolehkan wajahnya.

"A.. Sebelum menerima telepon, sepertinya Anda ingin membicarakan sesuatu." Zuno berusaha mengingatkan Yoochun.

"Um.. Sepertinya aku lupa. Aku mau tidur. Kalau sudah sampai, tolong bangunkan aku."

"Ne." Jawab Zuno. Lagi-lagi dengan sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

"Oh, Yoochun ssi." Seorang yoeja cantik mendekati meja makan yang berisi beberapa namja. Tampaknya mereka tengah berbicara santai tentang bisnis.

"Annyeong haseo." Sapa yoeja itu ramah. Para pria yang mengelilingi meja itu tersenyum ramah padanya. Siapa yang tak kenal yoeja cantik itu. Putri sulung dari pemilik Hwang Corp yang bergerak dibidang furniture.

Kepribadiannya yang baik dan otaknya yang cerdas membuat banyak pria ingin menjadikannya istri. Begitu juga para wanita sosialita yang memiliki anak laki-laki, mereka ingin menjadikannya sebegai menantu. Karena menurut mereka, dia benar-benar sosok menantu idaman. Jangan lupakan kemampuannya berbisnis yang diturunkan dari kedua orang tuanya. Membuatnya berhasil membangun usaha properti di usianya yang terbilang muda. 26 tahun. Tapi sayangnya, dia sudah memiliki dan dimiliki. Ya, dia adalah tunangan seorang namja tampan yang disapanya tadi. Park Yoochun.

"Annyeong.." jawab mereka serempak.

"Kukira kau tidak datang agassi." Ucap seorang namja paruh baya.

"Tidak mungkin saya tidak memenuhi undangan ini, Tuan. Kehormatan bagi perusahaan kami karena menerima undangan langsung dari pihak penyelenggara." Matanya mengerling kepada sang tunangan.

"Arraso.. Ya, Tuan muda, apa kau tidak ingin menemani nona mu itu?" seorang namja lain mengerling pada Yoochun. Seolah mengerti tatapan yang diberikan yeoja itu pada relasinya. Yoochun pun tahu apa maksudnya. Dia mohon diri setelah membungkukkan badannya sebentar. Melupakan seorang staff nya yang belum begitu kenal dengan perkumpulan ini seorang diri.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyerah Nickhun ssi?" tanya seorang namja berkemeja biru setelah Yoochun dan Tiffany berlalu dari hadapan mereka. Namja yang dipanggil Nickhun tersenyum.

"Kalau aku bilang aku belum menyerah, aku bisa apa jika dia sendiri yang memilihnya."

"Kalian sudah lama bersama Nickhun ssi." Seorang namja lain berusaha mengompori Nickhun.

"Ahjussi, tolong jangan jadikan saya tokoh jahat di sini. Saya bahagia melihat mereka. Sungguh. Dan itu adalah keputusan Tiffany. Saya menghormatinya."

"Rebut saja. Aku yakin gadis itu masih mengharapkanmu." Lagi-lagi Nickhun menolak pendapat itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku merebutnya. Yoochun ssi tidak mengambilnya dariku. Tapi Tiffany yang memilihnya. Aku merelakannya Ahjussi."

"Hah.. Kau itu yang terlalu baik. Kalian itu.. Yang satu terlalu patuh pada orang tua. Dan yang lainnya terlalu mencintai sang kekasih." Nickhun tersenyum kecut mendengar ocehan relasinya yang beberapa seusia appanya.

Memang sebelumnya Nickhun dan Tiffany adalah sepasang kekasih. Namun orang tuanya tidak merestui karena Nickhun adalah anak yatim piatu yang diangkat oleh keluarga kaya. Bagi orang tua Tiffany, silsilah tak kalah penting dengan status sosial. Dan Tiffany terlalu menyayangi kedua orang tuanya. Dia pun menyetujui ketika dirinya dijodohkan dengan seorang namja yang tak begitu dikenalnya dan dipaksa meninggalkan Nickhun. Orang-orang yang membahas tentang Tiffany dan Nickhun adalah mereka yang pernah mengetahui hubungan dua sejoli itu ketika mereka masih menjalani studi di Amerika.

Nickhun memandang namja di sebelah kanannya. Dia lupa bahwa anak buah dari orang yang tengah mereka bicarakan masih tertinggal di sana.

"Tolong jangan katakan apa pun pada Yoochun ssi. Mereka hanya bercanda." Zuno menanggapi dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

.

.

.

Kami baru pulang dari Gwangju setelah 2 hari menginap di sana. Namja yang ku bawa serta terlihat antusias selama di sana. Rupanya pameran itu digunakannya dengan baik untuk belajar. Banyak informasi yang disimpannya dalam laptop kesayangannya. Itu bisa ku pastikan karena setiap ada waktu luang dia terlihat menyalin catatannya ke dalam memori alat berbentuk kotak itu. rasanya aku tidak salah memilihnya untuk menemaniku selama di sana. Dia juga orang yang sopan juga ramah. Sikapnya tidak canggung dengan orang-orang yang baru ditemuainya, tapi tetap terkesan menghormati lawan bicaranya. Beberapa relasi ku menyanjungnya. Menyatakan ketertarikan mereka pada namja itu.

"Sajangnim, kita sudah sampai." Aku menghentikan lamunanku. Benar. Kami sudah berada di teras kantor. Mungkin dia bermaksud menurunkanku di sini baru membawa mobilku ke parkiran. Aku melihat arloji di tanganku. Sudah jam 4 rupanya. Aku memintanya mengemudi sampai parkiran saja. Tadinya aku berniat mengentarnya sekalian sampai rumah karena sudah jam pulang kerja, tapi dia menolak karena sudah dijemput di kantor. Kami memilih parkiran luar. Seorang namja manis berkaca mata hitam terlihat tertidur di dalam mobil. Ku rasa namja itu yang menjemput Zuno. Karena mobilnya sama dengan mobil yang dibawa Zuno tempo hari.

"Sajangnim, mianhae. Harusnya saya mengantar Anda sampai rumah. Anda pasti lelah." Kami berjalan keluar mobil menuju bagian belakang. Zuno mengambil barang-barangnya dari bagasi. Tidak banyak. Hanya bertambah satu kantong putih dan bantal berbentuk bola.

"Tidak. Kau pasti lebih lelah karena kau yang mengemudi. Lagipula masih ada laporan yang harus ku selesaikan."

"Ah, baiklah sajangnim. Terima kasih karena sudah memberi saya tumpangan. Juga ini." Ucapnya sambil mengangkat sebuah kantong bertuliskan nama sebuah toko di tangannya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Sepertinya jemputanmu sudah menunggu dari tadi." Mataku menatap mobil yang terparkir di sebelah mobilku. Tepat di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Apa dia tidak takut ada angin atau sesuatu yang dapat menggoncang bumi? Memilih parkir di tempat seperti itu kan beresiko.

"Ne sajangnim. Kamsahamnida." Dia membungkukkan badannya. Berlalu dari hadapanku.

Aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikapnya. Walaupun aku adalah atasannya tapi aku tidak begitu suka jika dia bersikap sangat formal begitu.

"Ah, tunggu Zuno-ssi." Dia menghentikan langkahnya. Membalik badan untuk melihatku.

"Ye, sajangnim?"

"Aku harap setelah ini kau tidak terus-terusan membungkukkan badan seperti tadi jika bersama ku. Aku bukan orang yang suka degan hal semacam itu. Jadi lain kali bersikaplah biasa saja. "

"Y.. Ye, sajangnim." Jawabnya ragu.

"Ah, dan jangan panggil aku sajangnim terus. Hyung. Hyung saja. Aku tidak suka suasana kaku." Ucapku lagi.

"Apakah boleh sajangnim?"

"Sudah ku bilang, hyung. Hyung. Sekali-kali perhatikan jika ada karyawan yang berbicara padaku. Oke. Aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku. Istirahatlah." Aku berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Ye, hyung. Kamsahamnida." Jawabnya setengah berteriak.

**TBC**

U YEEEEE.. Muncul juga ide bikin sekuel. Hehe.. Gak tega juga bikin YooSu terpisah. Jadi disatukan saja tapi dengan dimensi yang berbeda.

Adakah yang mau komen? Ada yang punya ide lanjutannya gak? Ide ane akhir-akhir ini sering terbang entah kemana TT_TT *lu kate burung?*

Untuk yang sudah singgah, ane ucapkan GOMAWO ^^ *BOW*

090913


End file.
